


His Love

by Ye_Olde_Taffer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Goth Nines, LadyoftheMasque's writing is GOOD god dammit, a gift for them, punk nines, shit kills me I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Olde_Taffer/pseuds/Ye_Olde_Taffer
Summary: A little bit of love for the brilliant author LadyoftheMasque because I wanted them to know with recent events how much I love their work and how goth Nines was not something I would have thought I needed but I do, and I love him. Keep doin what you're doing man! I'm rooting for you.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	His Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koroshimasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Him in My Absence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910263) by [Koroshimasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu). 



> NGL I think I got his fringe wrong but curtains Nines is an image I couldn't get out of my head so I am sorry for that self indulgence


End file.
